Snowy Day Dream
by KonekoKitsune33
Summary: Ash's mom holds a christmas party and Gary's MIA. When Ash asks, he learns that Gary went somewhere without telling him. How will Ash react when he sees Gary again? AshxGary Palletshipping.
1. Chapter 1

We rejoin Ash and our heros in Pallet Town. A thick white blanket covers the area. Thats right! Snow! It's just about Christmas and everyone's in Pallet Town for Mrs. Ketchem's party. And when I say everyone I mean everyone! Ash, Brock, Brock's family, Misty, Misty's sisters, Richie, Todd, Dawn, May, Max, Tracey, Drew, Tyson, Professor Oak, Professor Birch, Professor, Elm, Professor, Rowan, Professor Ivy, and Morrison! Everyone was there... well, almost everyone.

Ash noticed almost immediately. No embarassment, no being looked down upon, no over-confident smirk in his face, no Gary. Ash didn't say anything at first, enjoying the peace and assuming he'd be there later. But later came and went and still no sign of Gary. Ash sought out Professor Oak. He found him talking to all the other Professors and his mom.

"Professor Oak!" Ash called to get his attention

"Ah, Ash. What can I do for you?"

"Where's Gary?"

"Hm? Last thing I ever thought you'd ask... Gary went to study abroad for a while. He should be back before Christmas." Professor Oak told him

"Abroad? Abroad where?"

"America. Didn't Gary tell you?"

Ash shook his head negitively.

"Odd... He said he'd tell you himself..."

Ash, at this point, excused himself. He should've known. This is defenitely something Gary would do. The first thing he planned on doing when he saw Gary was punch him. In the face if he could. He retreated to his room only to find something he didn't need to see. May and Drew... kissing. Not that it was a bad thing... but in his room!? Come on! He left as quietly as he came and made his way outside.

"Next thing I'll see is Misty kissing Richie!" he laughed hollowly.

"Pikapi?" his little electric friend spoke up

"Hm? Oh, hi Pikachu..."

"Pi pikachu?"

He sat under a tree, "No, I'm okay. I just..." he trailed off before finishing his sentance, "I wish Gary was here..." he pulled his legs to his chest.

"Miss me that much, Ashy-boy?" a familiar voice asked

Ash practically jumped out of his skin, "Gary!?"

There, in fact, stood Gary, bags by his feet. Ash looked like he was going to cry. He slowly walked up to Gary and just as they were standing face to face, Ash balled his fist and swung up. His fist nailed Gary right in the jaw. Pikachu looked stunned. But not nearly as stunned as Gary.

"You jerk!" Ash said, trying to retain the tears that threatened to fall, "Am I really so immature in your eyes that you can't tell me you're going away!?"

Without waiting for an answer, he spun on his heels and ran. But not to his house. If he did, he'd have to face either a truckload of people or sit with Drew and May in his room. And neither was going to happen right now. He instead ran into the woods.

He ran until he couldn't run anymore. And that was a good long time since all the running he did with Team Rocket. He was almost to Viridian City! He sat himself down underneath an old looking tree and made sure to be on the side where he couldn't be seen from the direction he came. Then he let his tears fall.

Back with Gary, he was only just recovering from his shock. He stared at the direction Ash ran in and frowned. Why did he get so worked up about such tiny things? He turned away to go into the house but stopped when he felt a tug. Looking down he saw Pikachu.

"Pikapi." he said pointing towards the woods

"What do I care? If he gets lost it's his own damn fault." Gary said

"Pikapi!" Pikachu said with more force, some sparks flying from his cheeks

Gary sighed, "Alright, alight. I'll look for him." He took off through the woods.

Ash didn't think anyone was going to come looking for him. Especially not Gary. Maybe Pikachu... but not Gary. He wasn't going to move though. Even though he was freezing from sitting in the snow.

"Damn! How far did he run!?" Gary asked himself outloud

"Pikachu pi pika. Pi pika chu..."

"ASH!?" Gary called out

"PIKAPI!?"

Ash faintly heard Pikachu calling him. Pikachu and... Gary? No. He must be imagining it. If he knew Gary, he would've walked away muttering curses under his breath and hoping he'd get lost. More tears fell and he choked out a particually loud sob.

"Pi?" Pikachu's ears pirked up, hearing something that was out of place in the forest, "Pikapi!"

He dashed off in the direction of the noise, Gary on his heels. Pikachu stopped near where Ash was hiding. Looking around he was sure he was here somewhere. Gary entered the clearing.

"Damn!" he said, out of breath, "Were like, two seconds from Viridian City!"

Ash gasped involentarily. Pikachu heard him and rushed over.

"Pikapi!" he cried, jumping into his arms.

"Pikachu..." he said softly, petting the energetic rodent lovingly.

"Ash..." Gary spoke

"Go away." Ash snapped

"Ash..." He sighed, "Fine. I'll leave. But before I go... I want you to know I'm sorry. I should've told you. I'm a real jerk..."

"Go on." Ash said, standing up

"I'm selfish, I'm a bastard, I'm a stupid idiot who doesn't deserve to even know you... You can stop me anytime."

"I know."

"Ash..." Gary stepped closer to the tree.

Ash said nothing as Gary closed the distance between them. But when Gary got to be next to him, Ash turned away, hiding his eyes under his hat.

"Ash... Look at me." Gary... pleaded?

The tone in his voice was so forign to Ash, he had to look at him to make sure he was talking to the person he thought. Gary saw his tears and felt guilty. He just hoped it didn't show on his face. Too much. He touched Ash's cheeks and wiped away his tears. Ash's eyes half closed at the feeling on his cheeks, other then the burning of his blush.

"Gary...?" Ash asked

Pikachu, somehow knowing what was coming, averted his eyes. Gary leaned in slowly and captured Ash's lips with his own. The kiss was slow and sweet. Ash melted into it as Gary moved one hand to remove his hat, tossing it carelessly to the snow covered ground. Now, able to shift himself into a more comfortable position, Gary did so, pushing Ash against the tree in the prosses. Ash was slightly glad of this. Since Gary shifted, he felt his knees give out and he was sure he would've fallen if he wasn't being held up. They finally broke the kiss for much needed air. Gary, still caught up in the moment and his feelings, continued to kiss all along Ash's jaw line and neck.

"G-Gary..." Ash moaned

Gary decided just then that he liked the sound of Ash moaning his name. He wanted to hear it again. He vaguely wondered how far he could take this. Slipping a hand under Ash's shirt, he decided to find out. Ash gasped when he felt Gary's hand under his shirt. He moaned again as Gary found his nipples. Then in a quick movment, Gary had removed his shirt and jacket. Gary's main focus went back to where he was kissing Ash, trailing lower to the sensetive flesh, then sucking just to the point of pleasure-pain.

"Ah!" was the only noise Ash could make.

Gary smirked against his skin before bringing his face back up and kissing Ash on the lips again. This kiss was more passionate then the first, Gary slipping his tounge into Ash's mouth, exploring. Ash felt his hands move on there own, running up and down Gary's chest, slipping under his purple shirt. They broke their kiss for a moment to pull Gary's shirt over his head. Gary quickly returned to Ash's lips, intertwining his hands in black locks. Ash mimicked the movement and intertwined his hands in Gary's hair, pulling him even closer. Gary let Ash take care of their proximity. He decided to continue removing clothes. Ash moaned into the kiss as he felt Gary playing with the hem of his pants. He broke the kiss with a gasp as he felt the cold air come in contact with his member. Gary dropped his head and trailed kisses down Ash's neck and chest until he reached his prize. One of Ash's gloved hands went up to his mouth to bite his finger in anticipation and fear. Gary, as if sensing his nevousness, nuzzled Ash's thigh in reasurence. Then he took hold of Ash in one hand and licked the tip. Ash moaned Gary's name loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure. Gary then took all of Ash in his mouth, sucking hard. At the same time he slip a finger into Ash's opening. Dispite the uncomfortable sensation in his rear, Ash felt a warm feeling in the pit of his stomach, he was so close!

"G-Gary... I'm gonna-- Ah!"

He came hard in Gary's mouth, the latter swallowing all Ash had to offer. As Ash came down from his pleasure high, Gary removed his pants. Ash felt Gary take his hands and put them on his shoulders.

"Hold on for a sec." Gary whispered by his ear, biting it lightly, "I'll be quick."

Ash did so and he felt his feet leave the cold snow, only to return on his back. He braced himself but nothing happened. Gary kissed his forehead.

"Relax, Ashy-boy."

Ash forced himself to relax a bit but it wasn't much. He heard Gary sigh. He wondered why, but his though process was cut short as Gary quickly thrust himself into Ash. Ash cried out in pain and clung onto Gary tighter. Gary kissed whatever he could reach and let his hand roam all over Ash, trying to sooth him. After a while, Ash shifted a bit, experimenting.

"Gary..." Ash moaned

"Hm?" Gary answered against Ash's shoulder

"Move."

Gary smirked against Ash's skin. He slowly pulled himself out almost all the way, then pushed in at the same speed. After a while of this, Ash felt that this was torture! He bucked his hips against Gary's thrusts, creating some friction.

"Gary...! Faster...!" Ash demanded/moaned

Gary didn't change his pace for a moment. Just when Ash thought he would never go faster, Gary rammed into him as fast as he could, hitting his sweet spot. Ash saw stars as he moaned Gary's name loudly into the otherwise silent forest. Gary kept up that pace and rammed Ash's sweet spot over and over. He loved all the little sounds and mewls Ash made. He reached between them and started pumping Ash in time with his thrusts, quickly sending Ash over the edge. Ash coming, in turn, made Gary cum, filling Ash with his seed. As he pulled out of Ash, all he wanted to do was lay next to him and sleep. But that's not a good idea when your in the forest during December. He shook Ash to keep him awake.

"Hey, don't fall asleep yet. You gotta get dressed."

After getting a half-asleep Ash dressed -somehow-, they started to walk back to Pallet. Gary noticed, however, that not only was Ash half-asleep, he was limping as well. God only knows what Delaila would say if she saw that... Gary sighed and chuckled lightly as he picked Ash up bridal-style. Ash rested his head on his shoulder and brought his free hand up around Gary's neck.

"I love you..." He muttered sleepily

Gary smiled and kissed Ash's forehead, "I love you too, Ashy-boy."

They slowly made their way back to Pallet with Pikachu bringing up the rear, Ash's hat on his head. (That's where he was hiding)

The End

**Koneko**: That was so... weird. I had an awfully difficult time finishing this story... /

**Kitsune**: That's because you couldn't stop laughing as you wrote the lemon... Loser.

**Koneko**: You are _such_ a mean person! Why do I work with you again?

**Kitsune**: You need me. You wouldn't be able to do any of this without me.

**Koneko**: Shows how much you know! I did most of this story without you and you know it!

**Kitsune**: I know. But you needed me here for the emotional support when you wrote the lemon! You're such a baby...

**Koneko**: sniff Am not...

**Kitsune**: Even now! You can't even remember the disclaimer!

**Koneko**: I don't own Pokemon or Pikachu or anything related to them! They belong to Nintendo or Satoshi-sensei! See? I remembered!

**Kitsune**: Yeah, after I told you...

**Koneko**: Alright, that's it! This conversation is over! -nicely- Thank you to all who read this story and I hope to see you again real soon! -Leaves room-

**Kitsune**: That is so like you to just ignore me! Hold on! We're not done! -follows after her-

**??**: Well that was weird... Oh well. They'll settle that eventually. Oh! Just so you know, I'm Kanehana, the substitute narrorator for Koneko and Kitsune, incase stuff like this happens. Then I take over. Don't worry though, those two never fight for long.

Just then a loud crash is heard from the other side of the door that Koneko and Kitsune went through

**Kanehana**: Uh... Here's another thing. Koneko and Kitsune had another argument before... Weither or not to make a sequel. And there's no way they're agreeing on anything right now. My idea was to let you decide. So, tell us, should Koneko continue the story?

More crashes and muffled cries of pain

**Kanehana**: Well... I'll leave you to your thoughts. If you'll excuse me, I need to go make sure they don't kill eachother. -runs from the room-


	2. READ THIS!

Okay! Listen up!

Not to sound mean or anything, but...

why isn't anyone reveiwing!?

(excluding the ppl who already _did_ review of course)

I would like to have at least five reviews before I put out a sequel to this story

FLAMES ARE WELCOMED!

It's really the first _long_ story I've ever finished ;;

You should see how many incomplete stories I have stored on my computer...

(I counted one folder and there were more then twenty in that folder, and I have like, fifteen folders!)

All that aside, I would like a little help with this story.

I'm not good at cannoning relationships, hence the oneshot.

Speaking of which... I'd like help on a different story.

I'm gonna make Gary and Paul fight over Ash!

But I have no idea how to start this...

or who will win.

Moving on...

So, please _review_ after reading this story.

I know you read it! There were more then three hundred hits already!

(I check the stats! ...when I'm board.)


End file.
